Crepe
Main= |rarity = R |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Macaron |paired2 = |fa1 = Forker |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Apple Crisp |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 可丽饼 |personality = Proud |height = 143cm / 4ft.7in. |likes1 = Black Tea |likes2 = Macaron |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cristina Vee |cvjp = Asano Masumi |cvcn = Feng Junhua (冯骏骅) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=Everything around this lady must be gorgeous. |bio=A young lady who thinks of herself very highly. She likes to hold her fan up to her face to cover her smile. She enjoys shopping at discount stores and finding the best deals. |food introduction=Crêpe was once a basic recipe without much flavor. However, as time progressed, people began to innovate and add all sorts of flavor to it. |power = 1058 |atk = 28 |def = 12 |hp = 385 |crit = 400 |critdmg = 456 |atkspd = 1017 |acquire = * Tutorial * Team Up (Aizen Easy/Normal) * Hard Stages (2-1, 5-1, 8-1, 11-1, 13-2, 16-1, 18-2, 21-1, 24-1, 26-2, 29-2, 32-2, 35-2) |events = |normaltitle = Tornado |normal = Crepe uses her fan to whip up an enormous tornado, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy target plus 30 extra damage. |energytitle = Fan Dance |energy = Crepe does an adorable fan dance and attacks the enemy in one fell swoop, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy target plus 400 extra damage. |name = |contract = You should feel honored by the arrival of this young lady. Has the welcome ceremony been prepared? |login = Hmmph~~ you've returned? Please quickly pour me a cup of tea~ |arena = It seems like you're not busy, so come and help me to clean the room. |skill = Hmmph, it's nothing~ |ascend = Huh??!! What is this feeling?? I feel even more excited than when I hear there's a sale!! |fatigue = I'm so tired... I am going to take a rest now, so don't bother me! |recovering = Oh heh heh~ how thoughtful of you. |attack = For the time being, let me assist you~ |ko = I... I... unexpectedly... |notice = Food is ready! Take it out, quickly! |idle1 = Master Attendant, what are you doing? |idle2 = I'm here, how are you still in a daze?! |interaction1 = Do not stare at my fan! I cannot let you use it to fan yourself or to swat away mosquitoes~ |interaction2 = What is going on? Master Attendant, you seem rather idle. |interaction3 = Master Attendant, do you like shopping? Tomorrow you will accompany me~ Excellent, tomorrow the stores are giving discounts. Looks like I've found myself a bag holder, hee hee hee hee! |pledge = I... never expected you to have such feelings for me... In the future, you must always listen to me. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, you're... really not like other people... St-stupid! Don't ask me why you are different! |intimacy2 = You must not ignore me for long periods of time. You must come and see me once a day at least~ |intimacy3 = Master Attendant... I like you... Darn it! I cannot say it a second time! |skin = Seaside Holiday |skin quote = You ask what I'm doing? Hmph~~ Of course I'm enjoying my vacation! |skin acquire = Cream Wave Event }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}